


I Spy

by lyo24boi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Ability, Comfort, Control Issues, Episode: s06e12 Raw Talent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Liam in Heat, Locker Room, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Simulated Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyo24boi/pseuds/lyo24boi
Summary: After getting tackled by both Brett and Liam, Corey takes a breather on the bench. When practice is over, he witnesses a fight between the two supernatural captains.





	I Spy

Corey had to sit on the bench. Goalie was not his position, not with Brett and Liam engaged in a testosterone war. He wasn't like them. Sure, he was more than human, but he wasn't quite supernatural. More importantly, he couldn't heal like them. His was slower, somewhere in between 'I'm dead' and 'That shouldn't be possible.' So he took his seat, discarded his helmet and stick, and watched them. Brett readied himself for another drill as Mateo took goalie. It started all over again, the crazy-tall werewolf sprinting forward. But Liam stood his ground. Brett went to flip over him, but Liam got him. Got him to the ground. He picked up the ball and ran…towards Mateo? He fired the ball and it went through the net. Shit.

Brett ran over to Liam, grinning. "Therh-ere he is, that's the IED I remember. What's it stand for? Intermittent _explosive_ disorder? What's it gonna' take for you to explode, Liam?" Corey could see Liam's eyes glow from across the field; he'd been looking for it, waiting. His packmate moved to force by the other werewolf, only for the latter to push him back. "I'm trying to help you. You're not controlling it, and if you don't fix it someone's going to get hurt." Liam gave the taller boy one last glare before walking off towards the opposite side of the field. He spiked his helmet into the ground and plopped down next to a tree. Corey considered going over there, but Brett beat him to it. "That's it for today!" the taller werewolf yelled.

The team began to disperse, gathering their gear, grumbling, and heading back to the locker room. The spectators also began to leave, Mason and Corey exchanging a look before the chimera looked back to see Brett jogging over to their captain. Corey followed with the team, heading inside and making for his locker. He changed, eager to get home and shower before Mason showed for their movie night. He disrobed, averting his eyes from Gabriel Fucking Diaz's hot naked body to his right on the end. The team, having done little, was in and out relatively quick. Corey didn't mean to be the last one there, and he would have left sooner save for the door that swung open and smacked into the wall.

Liam charged in, pissed. He threw his helmet and his stick and turned, yellow eyes glaring out into the hall. Corey immediately went invisible, bag in hand. "You wanna' go!?" the captain yelled. "I'm sick of your shit!"

"And I'm sick of yours!" Brett yelled, slowly but confidently strolling into the boys' room.

"I'm not your project. You're not my alpha. You're not even my captain. I don't need you anymore!"

"Screw you. You asked _me_ here, remember?" Brett got in Liam's face, their noses only inches from brushing against each other. "Look at you. Took the sidelines and you're still losing it. You do need me."

"I don't," he said through his teeth. "I don't need anyone."

"Yeah? Not Scott? Not Hayden?" Liam's nostrils flared as he inhaled sharply. "Ready to be a bitch omega already?"

Liam shoved him with his full strength. The back of Brett's head and his shoulders collided with the hard concrete first. He slid a few feet, the top of his hair visible from anyone that might have been out in the hallway. Corey almost stepped in, concerned for Brett's health when he heard a crack upon collision. But the taller werewolf only hurried to his feet and stomped up to Liam. He thrust the smaller boy by his chest, sending the shorter werewolf back into the wall. He sunk down, seated in the wooden bench below.

"I can dish back anything you got, twofold," Brett challenged. "I'm bigger, taller, stronger, smarter. I'm better at everything. What're _you_ gonna' do about it?"

Liam jumped to his feet. He started to move forward, his claws and fangs emerging as he readied to attack him for real. It was when Brett changed stance to counter that he stopped. Corey looked out into the hall, suspecting that a student, or maybe even Scott was out there. No one was there. He looked back at Brett, and then to Liam. His packmate was muttering silently. His fangs receded, his claws following. His eyes returned to their natural blues. He looked away, gaze falling somewhere in the showers.

"What happened this time?" Brett said, slowly stepping towards the other werewolf. Liam only shook his head. "You're okay?" The other nodded. He looked up at Brett and stepped back, letting his knees guide him to the wooden bench. Brett stepped forward. "Do you wanna' tell me what's going on?" Brett took another step forward, forcing Corey to move forward so he could see around the corner of the row of lockers.

"Everyone leaves," Liam said, looking down.

Brett sat next to him. "I'm here."

"You're just Brett."

"Then be more specific."

"My dad," he said, then pausing. "Coach. Hayden. Scott. Everyone I needed to be there. Help me. They all left."

"So you're a werewolf with daddy issues," Brett said. Liam looked up and glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. Listen, Satomi taught us that there's always another way to think about things. Life is never slanted one way or another, even in the most desperate times. I mean, she lived through internment and even then, looking back, there was never only one side."

"I'm not living in a war camp."

"No, but you feel abandoned." Liam looked away, his heart panging. "It's nothing to be embarrassed by. We all have baggage. Yours just affects you differently."

"So what's my 'slant?'"

"I don't know about your dad, but, like, Coach was always hard. On everyone, not just you. And the morning of _the game_ , did you know he found out his daughter was sick? I mean, cancer sick?"

"No…"

"It doesn't excuse how he treated you. And if he'd known about your IED, I mean, if anyone knew about your IED, maybe he would have handled that differently." He paused, letting Liam think for a moment. "Mason told me about Hayden. Leaving to protect her sister. You know that 'cuz he knows that. That _is_ the slant with her. And Scott, you know he's not leaving you. In your head, you know he's growing up like all of us. He's going to college. But you're still a pack. You always will be. But here," he said, flattening the palm against Liam's sternum, "it feels like you're being kicked to the curb. Like you're falling to an omega."

Liam didn't say anything at first. He shifted a little. Finally, he looked at Brett once again. "Why're you nice to me only after I lose my shit with you?"

"I told you, I'm trying to help."

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"You break when you're pushed. Lacrosse is all about breaking people. _Life_ is all about breaking people."

"Life sucks."

"That's the other thing. Slant." Liam's eyebrow raised. "You focus on people abandoning you. But you also have people that care a lot about you. Your mom. Your stepdad. Mason. Scott. Me."

"You?"

"Of course I care about you. What, you think I'm here because I'm trying to keep our world a secret?"

"I just thought…you always bullied me."

"Liam, I teased you. There's a difference. And actually, since you opened up, honestly I teased you because I didn't know how to flirt with you."

"What?"

_What?_

"I'm bi, but that doesn't mean I don't have types. You're my type. Short. Cute. Athletic. And did I mention short?"

"Yes, you did." Liam looked away. "Okay, this…I wasn't expecting this." Corey saw his packmate's cheeks redden. "How exactly am I supposed to handle your…whatever that was?"

"Confession is the word you're looking for," Brett said with a smirk. "However you want. I mean, I know how _I_ want you to handle it, but we are in the locker room at, ugh, Beacon Hills. At least let's do it at Devenford."

Liam smacked his hand to his forehead. "Brett, I had a girlfriend. I like girls."

"No shit, so do I."

"No, I mean…I mean _only_ girls."

"I wouldn't normally push this, but you're also a werewolf so I'm calling bullshit. Your heart is racing and damn if I've ever seen you blush before."

"I'm not blushing. And my heart…this is just awkward."

"Your heart skipped a beat when I put my hand on your chest."

"Again…weird."

"So if I dared you to prove me wrong, straight little Liam could chalk everything up to that uncomfortable straight guy moment when he finds out his best friend is gay?"

"You're not my best friend."

"No, I'm not," Brett said, leaning his face closer to Liam's.

"Whoa. What're you doing?"

"Prove me wrong," Brett said, smirking.

"I'm not—"

"One kiss. One real kiss. Three seconds. If your hormonal werewolf ass doesn't pop a boner, I'll never speak of this again."

"Technically your ass doesn't—mmn." Liam pulled back right away. "Wait, Brett, I never said yes to your stupid dare."

"So I should walk away?"

"I didn't…I…You can't just…" His eyes narrowed, homing in on Brett's eyes. "Fuck it." He leaned forward, Brett meeting him along the way. Their lips slotted together only at first; what came after was full-throttle making out. Corey's eyes dried, his mouth falling open. He couldn't what had transpired in just a single moment. Brett moved his hand to Liam's abdomen, the smaller boy in turn gripping at his forearm. Liam had to steady himself with his other, grabbing at the front of the bench. This gave Brett and opportunity to reach back and tug up at Liam's lacrosse pads. Their kiss broke. The pads clattered to the floor. Liam's face was completely filled with lust.

"That good, huh?" He didn't give the other captain a chance to respond; he pushed Liam back with a thud. Brett twisted further, shifting so he could attack Liam's mouth again. His hand crept under Liam's black under armour, his own warmth connecting with the latter's fuzzy abdomen. At first Liam just seemed to cede all control. He just sat there, letting Brett push his hand further up his chest, letting Brett direct their prolonged kiss. It wasn't until Corey noticed the bulge in Liam's shorts when the shorter boy shifted. He pushed back. He snarled into a kiss with Brett before pushing up and swinging his leg.

Liam got into Brett's lap.

Corey almost let go of his camouflage—not by choice, but by the encapsulating sight that took over his brain. Liam wrapped his arms around Brett's neck. The taller werewolf had his hands on the other boy's ass. The kicker, though, was that Liam was bouncing up and down. Rocking into Brett. Grinding into him. Brett pulled out of their kiss and moved to Liam's jaw. He kissed and sucked his way down, ultimately tonguing and kissing and nipping at the shorter boy's neck. Liam let his head fall back, his bouncing ceasing, letting Brett thrust up at him. He hung onto Brett's back as the latter leaned forward some. Brett's hands moved under his shirt to balance him. Liam thrust his hips forward, scooting tight against the boy, letting out a gasp in the process. In turn, Brett clamped his teeth into the bridge between Liam's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck!"

Liam squeezed tighter. Brett's fingers clamped firmer. The taller boy pulled off the other and planted a tender kiss on Liam's ear before looking right at Corey. The chimera nearly fell over. But Brett didn't make any attempts at him. Instead, his eyes turned yellow and his teeth bared his fangs. He reared back and clamped right back down on Liam's flesh.

"Ah—" Liam whimpered, his whole body tightening. "Ah—ah—"

Brett closed his eyes. He let his lips fall against Liam's skin. The shorter captain convulsed once and Brett pulled off again, lapping at the bloody marks. Liam looked at him with yellow eyes, completely wrecked. Brett pushed up to his feet, letting Liam get to his. The shorter werewolf stepped back. Brett moved first, tearing off his shirt— _Jesus, he really did have an eight-pack._ Liam tore off his next, and Brett grinned at him. "I never thought you'd get so hairy," Brett said, reaching out and touching that same spot on his chest from before. Liam shuddered at his touch. "Yeah, sorry about that. It'll wear off after I make you come for real."

"H-hurry," Liam panted.

Brett complied. He yanked at Liam's shorts, revealing his bare-naked body, his ass and crotch bound only by his burgundy jockstrap. Brett shook his head in delight, his smile saying it all. He shot his own shorts down to his feet, then doing the same for his athletic underwear before stepping out. He crowded Liam up against the tiled divider separating the locker room from the showers. The smaller boy looked up at the taller, his eyes still aglow.

Brett reached down behind Liam, grabbing at his ass again. "Up." Liam jumped as Brett lifted him, wrapping his legs around the bigger boy's waist. His cock pressed even tighter against him, snug right up against Brett's. He wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and pulled Brett's lips against his own. Brett adjusted his grip on Liam, throwing him up an inch so he could get his hands closer together. Liam grunted but never lost contact with the other boy's lips. He was driving his tongue inside, needing something he couldn't articulate.

When Brett's finger scraped over his entrance, though, that changed things. Narrowed things. "Hah..." Liam gasped, pulling back.

"Yeah?"

"Everything's getting hot."

"I'll bet," the taller werewolf said, rubbing his finger back and forth.

"Fuh—fuh—" His eyes clamped shut, his head thudding back against the single-wide tile. "Why's it…my body."

"We can make each other feel things if there's already an affection there. Even if it's subtle." Brett thrust against Liam, making the latter gasp out again. "You're not as straight as you think," Brett said with a smirk before kissing and nipping just under the boy's jaw. He started to slide his finger in. Liam's legs tightened around his waist and his back arched. He squirmed. He moaned. His eyes opened and the yellows looked up, his fanged mouth falling open. "You want me to fuck you, Liam?"

Corey's boner finally grabbed the chimera's attention. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What he was hearing. What he'd probably witness. He slowly took a seat on the bench next to him, hoping it wouldn't creak when his weight shifted onto it. He was spared as Liam shook his head.

"I know you want it," Brett said. "It'll make the heat stop." Liam's hole tightened around Brett's finger. "Just give in. Let me help you." Liam didn't respond, only squirmed. Brett pressed his lips against Liam's ear. "I'll let you fuck me next time." He nipped at the lobe and Liam thrust into Brett's abdomen again. He cried out as he came. He viced around Brett's finger, the appendage buried deep inside him. He coated their chests in his cum as a series of spurts shot between them. Brett nuzzled against his cheek, mouth smiling.

Brett kissed him once more, gentler compared to the rest. He started let him go, Liam letting his legs drop so he could stand. He let himself lean against the divider, his eyes closed, his breath heaving. "You okay?" Brett asked, rubbing a hand through the other's chest hairs, over a nipple.

Liam shuddered again—the effect was still there. "Yeah…" Liam said. "It's…it's stopping."

"Sorry, I shouldn't've done that."

Liam shook his head. "It's okay," he said. He looked up at Brett. "I never really thought about it before, but maybe I'm not as straight as I thought. You are…I like you."

Brett grinned wide. "I like you, too, short stuff."

Liam frowned. "You're still an asshole."

"I know," Brett replied, leaning in to capture Liam's abused lips. The shorter boy didn't stop him, even wrapped his fingers around the back of the taller boy's neck. Brett eventually broke their kiss again, nuzzling their noses. "Lemme' drive you home." Liam nodded. Brett pulled away and made to collect his discarded clothing. When he bent over, Liam blushed again. Brett smirked and snapped his fingers. "See something you like?"

Liam snapped out of his trance. "Just…just get dressed and shut up." Liam went to get his own things, giving Brett the chance to sneak another smirk at Corey. He winked at him as they dressed…

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you off?" Liam said as they walked out to Brett's car. "I can, I dunno,' touch you, or something."

"Don't hurt yourself." Liam frowned. "No, I'm alright. Really. If you want to see me again, you know where I go to school. You've got my number." Brett put their bags on the ground next to the rear of the car and opened the trunk. "Here, get in," he said, unlocking the front. Liam nodded at him and slipped in.

As he deposited the bags inside and closed the trunk, an unfamiliar voice spoke to him. "I think you dropped this." He turned to see a woman in her thirties, holding out a lacrosse ball. "I saw you playing. You're something else, aren't you?"

"Something like that, yeah" he said with a modest grin, lacrosse stick absently still in hand. She tossed it over to him and, as he looked it, it released a haze of purple smoke. Brett crumpled to the ground, the wolfsbane overriding his functions.

And that's when Liam got out of the car.


End file.
